This disclosure relates generally to electric machines, including generators and motors having stators with electrical windings.
Electric machines, such as electric generators, are generally used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Electric machines generally include a stator and a rotor in register therewith. The stator includes electrical windings and movement of the rotor relative to the stator causes an alternating current (“AC”) to move through the windings. An electrical connection is provided between the windings and various components, such as a power bus, to allow the AC current to flow between the stator and the various components serving as loads.
In many circumstances multiple windings need to be brazed together using braze alloy between the windings.